


Mistletoe

by TheBlinkFox



Series: Dreamcatcher One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlinkFox/pseuds/TheBlinkFox
Summary: Someone 'accidentally' left the Christmas mistletoe up at a New Year's Eve party attended by both Handong and Gahyeon.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher One-Shot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Mistletoe

Gahyeon sat alone on the couch, half-empty glass of wine in hand and sighing heavily. Another year had passed and nothing of consequence had happened. Once again, she was surrounded by her friends - Sua and Siyeon, Jiu and Yoohyeon - coupled up and getting cosy while Gahyeon was left all alone at the New Year's Eve party.

It was that stage of the party. Midnight was less than an hour away. The room was dim, and slow, sensual music played underneath the buzz of peoples' conversations. And once again, Gahyeon was all alone.

Until she wasn't.

"Is this spot taken?"

Gahyeon looked up. Standing before her was a resplendent woman with bright, orange hair and a red skirt that showed off enough leg to make Gahyeon's heart skip a beat. But it was nothing compared to the woman's smile. Gahyeon grinned back reflexively.

"No, of course not!" Gahyeon replied. "Please, sit."

The woman sat closer than Gahyeon was expecting. She was acutely aware of how near their thighs were from touching. The woman continued smiling, as if unaware of what she was doing to Gahyeon.

She took a slow, deliberate sip from her wineglass. Watching her throat bob as she swallowed made Gahyeon's mouth dry.

"You're alone at this party too, huh?" said the woman.

Now that she was close, Gahyeon noticed the woman didn't look Korean. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm the third wheel tonight. How about you?"

The woman tilted her head and tapped her chin with a finger. "Hmm...similar. A friend invited me, but she's busy with all of her friends."

"That sucks," Gahyeon said. "My name is Gahyeon by the way!"

The woman flourished with her free hand and grinned mischievously. "My name is Handong."

Gahyeon giggled. "Let me guess - not Korean?"

Handong shook her head. "Chinese."

"I've always wanted to meet a foreigner," Gahyeon said.

Handong fished her phone out of her purse, unlocked it, and handed it to Gahyeon. "Why stop at one meeting?" she said with a wink.

Heat rushed to Gahyeon's cheeks as a smile tugged at her lips. She steadfastly focused on Handong's phone as she entered her number. "I can't argue with that."

As Gahyeon returned Handong's phone, a cheer erupted from a corner of the room, followed by a new undercurrent of electric murmurs. Gahyeon checked the clock. 11:59pm. Only one minute to go.

Her gaze returned to Handong, heart in her throat. She was smiling innocently, but the glint in her eyes said something different. "Have you had a New Year's kiss before?" she asked.

Gahyeon shook her head. "Never."

"Ahh..." Handong nodded. "That's why you're sitting under the mistletoe, isn't it?"

Gahyeon glanced up. Sure enough, mistletoe hung high above the couch. It must have been left over from a Christmas party. Her face reddened. "I-I didn't know that was there, I swear."

Handong laughed. "I'm sure you didn't. This was all part of your cunning plan, wasn't it? Lure a pretty girl here so you can have your way with her?"

Gahyeon shook her head. "N-no, I swear I'm not like that!"

Handong pouted. "Aww...and here I was hoping you were."

Gahyeon blinked. A small smile tugged at her lips. "You mean...h-have you had a New Year's kiss before?"

Handong smirked. "Of course."

Gahyeon's pulse was racing. Her hands were clammy. This had never happened before. It couldn't be real. But it was. Handong's gaze sent shivers down her spine. Her lips were painted red and slightly parted and oh so kissable. Her orange hair was tied up in buns, revealing the nape of her neck. Gahyeon wanted so badly to hold her. To kiss her. Was Handong just flirting? Or was she for real?

The partygoer's countdown crashed through their conversation.

Five. Gahyeon swallowed. Handong lowered her wineglass.

Four. Her breath hitched. Was Handong leaning in?

Three. Handong's half-lidded eyes were hypnotising. Gahyeon dared not move.

Two. Handong's hand cupped Gahyeon's face and gently pulled her in. Gahyeon's mind was screaming.

One. Handong's breath brushed Gahyeon's lips. A small, sudden gasp.

Cheers flooded the room, sprinkled with party poppers and champagne poppers all manner of ruckus. But all Gahyeon could hear was her heartbeat. All she could feel was her.

Handong's lips gently pressed against hers. Her thumb stroked Gahyeon's face so tenderly. Goosebumps erupted on her arms. Gahyeon breathed Handong in, which the latter took as invitation to deepen the kiss. Her lips began moving against Gahyeon's and her tongue brushed her lips. She had no idea what to do. Frenzied thoughts raced in her mind - until Handong whispered:

"Hey. It's just you and me tonight, okay?"

When Gahyeon opened her eyes, Handong's soft smile and bright eyes were all she saw. Her heart melted. She grinned and nodded. "Okay."

When the kiss resumed, Gahyeon tensed but she immediately forced herself to relax. Handong gently ran her hand through Gahyeon's hair. She shivered. Handong's lips moved against hers rhythmically, and Gahyeon let herself fall into the rhythm. When Handong slipped her tongue inside her mouth, an involuntary moan escaped her. Handong chuckled into the kiss and Gahyeon couldn't help but smile. Their tongues brushed. Oh my god. It was like nothing else. Gahyeon's hands found the front of Handong's top and clutched on for dear life.

Lips and tongues and mouths pressed and moved together. The feeling, the intimacy was utterly intoxicating. Gahyeon's arms wrapped around Handong and pulled her flush against her. Handong giggled. But they didn't stop kissing. Handong's hand absently stroked Gahyeon's thigh. Oh my god. Handong was everything right now. She didn't want to stop.

But after forever and no time at all, Handong pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed, lips swollen, and her dark, half-lidded gaze only made Gahyeon want her more. Handong's taste was fresh on her tongue. The cool air highlighted Handong's saliva around her mouth. Gahyeon looked Handong right in the eye as she licked her lips salaciously.

Now it was Handong's turn to grin unabashedly. "I guess you enjoyed your first kiss, didn't you?"

Gahyeon giggled. "Heck yes I did. You're amazing."

"I know," Handong said as she rested her head on Gahyeon's shoulder. She hummed. "This is comfy. We should do this again sometime."

Gahyeon kept her arms around Handong and sighed contentedly. "We well. I promise. Happy New Year, Handong."

Handong smiled and closed her eyes. "Happy New Year, Gahyeon."


End file.
